The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to disclosed embodiments.
In the field of computing, systems generally utilize a plurality of modules to perform different functions. The plurality of modules in a system may need to exchange information with one another. Additionally, systems may need to exchange information with other systems. Systems and modules may exchange information with one another through transactions.
Systems and modules of systems often have different configurations. For example, a device may undergo a reset. Other modules or systems may be impacted when one module or system is reconfigured. For example, a device undergoing a reset may refuse to accept additional transactions from other modules or systems. It may be desirable to handle transactions in such a way that the reconfiguration of one module or system does not impact the performance of other modules or systems.
Additionally, a module or system's handling of transactions may depend on support from or specific functionality of other modules or systems. Handling transactions via a method that does not depend on the support or specific functionality of other modules or systems may be desirable for increased scalability and portability.